


【RF/PWP】刑讯手段

by Walterrr



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walterrr/pseuds/Walterrr
Summary: 收录于《定时炸弹》中的pwp文莱利×白鹭先生
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Kudos: 9





	【RF/PWP】刑讯手段

刑讯手段  
如果不是和他上过床，莱利警探会怀疑自己是不是抓错了人。白鹭先生穿得文质彬彬：他戴角质框眼镜，穿价值不菲的单排扣亚麻套装和条纹棉质衬衫，系着一条墨绿色波点领带，看上去更像一位资深教授，而不是纽约地下王国的传奇人物。他的目光如凉水一般淡漠，扫过审讯室，越过莱利手里的档案袋，最后大胆地43落在莱利的脸上。这里没有窗户，一盏小灯照亮了莱利手里的罪犯档案，白鹭先生坐在阴影里，戴着手铐的双手平放在膝盖上。  
“哈罗德·白鹭。”莱利从罪犯档案上抬起眼，望向对面的黑帮老大。他们彼此知根知底，一纸文件无非多此一举。“久仰大名，没想到你也会坐在这里。”  
“我不满意这里的迎宾仪式。”手铐哗啦作响，白鹭先生显得不耐烦。“——因此不会待上太久。”  
“知道我要问你什么问题吗？”莱利说。  
白鹭先生歪了歪头。“交代所有罪行——比方说我一共杀了多少人——方便录个口供，然后立案？”  
莱利叹了口气，他的警徽在白鹭先生面前一闪而过。“我是缉毒组的，记得吗？你杀了多少人和我无关，今天我们讨论的是另一个问题。另外，你不是滥杀无辜的那种类型，我知道，你靠这里站稳脚跟，”他指了指自己的脑门，“而不是靠暴力。”  
“所以你想问的是我和雅利安兄弟会的交易。”白鹭先生说。他的声音很轻，却斩钉截铁。他的眼线遍布全城，早就知道莱利警探跟的是他们的案子。  
“只要交易地点。”手铐钥匙在莱利的食指上兜了一圈，但白鹭先生根本不正眼看它。“介意做个交易吗，哈罗德？告诉我你们在哪接头，我就放你走，保证你的帮派不会受牵连。公平交易，各取所需，你觉得呢？”  
“你想知道我的看法？”他盯着莱利，微微仰头，顿了一会儿。那会儿，莱利忍不住去揣测对方的想法。白鹭先生做事干脆利落，万一他为了甩掉纽约警局而放弃他的合作伙伴呢？几个月的追踪告诉莱利，他不会这么做。白鹭先生像重视名誉一样重视底线和原则。他曾向全城黑帮发出通牒，不许从他手里买走任何武器，一个黑帮头目前去挑衅，几天后这个帮派便从纽约城彻底消失了。他恪守诺言，包括保护所有诚心合作的生意伙伴，莱利本不该为此忐忑，但白鹭先生显然明白如何主导一次问讯。  
“……我会非常介意。”  
莱利松了口气。  
刚刚他还担心他们的会面即将结束。和阔别已久的床伴重逢，几句寒暄并不是他想要的问候方式，但现在，他有更多时间和这位黑帮老大周旋。档案被抛在桌子上，他慢慢靠近着白鹭先生，对方的视线粘在他身上，目光灼热。  
“我了解你，哈罗德，”莱利说，“普通的审讯手段从你嘴里套不出半句话啊。好吧，现在我要换一种审讯方式了。”他来到白鹭先生身后，抚摸他的耳廓，故意贴得很近。“用我的方式。”  
白鹭先生向前挪了挪，他微微弓腰，显示出一种自我保护的姿态。莱利对此相当满意。几个月前他把白鹭先生干射了两次，显然，他们都没忘掉这件事。  
“摄像头，”他低声说，“我担心你的同事们会发现你的审讯手段是那么残忍。”  
“早就关掉了。他们都被调去截获另一起交易了。”莱利握住他的手，打开手铐，然后反铐。“现在放松些了吗，白鹭先生？”  
白鹭先生什么也没说，只是直直地盯着莱利。

令哈罗德·白鹭意想不到的是，约翰·莱利首先试图吻他。他的膝盖挤进白鹭先生的腿间，双手撑在扶手上，俯身去吻被困在椅子上的白鹭先生。白鹭先生扭头，莱利警探的脸就跟上来，最后他不得不给了莱利一个头槌，正好砸在他的鼻梁上。“我以为我们说好了，”白鹭先生说，“我不和宠物接吻。”  
之前，他们在白鹭先生的豪宅上床时，白鹭先生就如此警告。最开始莱利接到一起关于白鹭先生的案件，开始追踪他、记录他、研究他，直到有一天潜入他的豪宅。白鹭先生缩在被子里，眉头紧锁，时而痉挛，莱利以为他在发烧。他从藏身的石柱后慢慢靠近，伸手探向白鹭先生的额头，结果被忽然惊醒的白鹭先生牢牢攫住。这时莱利才发现白鹭先生只穿了一件宽松的睡袍。那天他们在床上纠缠到凌晨三点。也正是在那天，白鹭先生拽着他的领带告诉他，他只是自己豢养的众多宠物之一。  
“恐怕你忘了这里不是你的豪宅，白鹭先生，”莱利说。他揉了揉自己的鼻梁，眼睛里闪烁着跃跃欲试的光。“这是纽约警局，我的地盘。你想玩这个？好啊，我会让你知道现在谁才是主导者。”  
突然，白鹭先生被拽起来。他还没来得及抗议，莱利的手已经来到他的颈后，压着他迫使他双膝着地。他试图挣扎，但一只跛脚和受伤的脊椎让他力不从心，最后只能垂下头去，任由莱利按着他的脑袋，凑近他的腿间。  
“帮我拉开裤链好吗，尊敬的白鹭先生？”  
白鹭先生瞪了他一眼。他把脸颊贴上莱利的裤裆，但并不急于帮莱利解决问题，反而变本加厉地蹭了蹭，甚至在龟头的位置落下一吻。“操。”警探倒吸了一口气。他闭上眼，不管不顾地把白鹭先生的脑袋往自己身下按，但白鹭先生迟迟不肯为他咬开裤链。莱利不明白这是怎么回事，他本应乐意和自己做这种游戏。睁开眼后才发现，他正用一种天真而得意的眼神盯着莱利看。  
“算我求你。”莱利马上明白了他的意思。  
白鹭先生扬起眉毛，接着低头咬住他的拉链，只需要一个摇头，莱利的阴茎已经在底裤后若隐若现。警探把裤子褪到腿根，撩开底裤，让那根大家伙在白鹭先生眼前晃动。白鹭先生的喉结上下蠕动着，喉咙发干，舌头打结。上次上床时莱利操了他的嘴，深喉和精液伤到了他的喉咙，他有意扳回这一局，便主动舔吻起莱利的阴茎。白鹭先生向来少言寡语，舌头却异常灵巧。莱利看着他时而点头，时而双颊凹陷，最后发出呜咽，便觉得自己几乎要登上顶峰。  
他扯着白鹭先生的头发，抽出自己的阴茎。“够了，”他低声说，“我已经硬到足够操透你了。”  
“不需要我帮你吸出来？”白鹭先生故作好奇地问。他的天真让莱利又硬了几分。  
“在干你之前，我不会高潮。”  
现在坐上椅子的是白鹭先生。莱利托着他的臀部，把他的脚腕分别绑在扶手两侧。黑帮老大依然衣着整齐，他居高临下地睥睨着莱利。“现在呢？”  
“吻你。”  
在白鹭先生开口斥责之前，莱利已经在他脸上落下一吻。然后是他的颈侧。莱利故意停留了一会儿，好在他的领口之上留下吻痕。白鹭先生肤色苍白，一枚枚红痕好像戳印，宣示着约翰·莱利对哈罗德·白鹭的主权。“到时候你带着这东西回去，你的手下会怎么说你？”他说。  
“他们不敢问。”白鹭先生哼哼着。  
莱利点点头，他的吻来到了白鹭先生被反铐着的双手。他吻过他的手腕，嘴唇贴在腕侧感受着他的脉搏，同时默默数着自己的心跳。那一刻，他希望这两声巨响能够融为一体。接着，连绵的吻流过白鹭先生的腰间，流进他的大腿内侧。隔着薄薄的西装布，他能感受到白鹭先生的大腿，同时，他的手沿着裤脚一路向上，摸到了勒紧的袜扣。莱利抓挠着白鹭先生的腿肚，温热的鼻息洒在他的股间。白鹭先生的呼吸变得急促。  
“你的西装裤值多少钱？”莱利忽然问。  
“我是个注意隐私的人。”白鹭先生说。  
“并非有意刺探你的私有财产，”莱利从他的腿间起身，两只手分别托住两边臀瓣。“我只是想知道要干多少活才能赔得起。”  
白鹭先生还没来得及阻止，莱利已经撕开了一个小口。他的底裤在警探面前同样不堪一击，莱利把它拨到一边，穴口便已经在冰凉的空气中张阖。白鹭先生试图并起膝盖，但莱利的手指已经插了进去。粗大的骨节在小穴里进进出出，他浑身酥软，只好重新张开双腿。  
“别太着急啊，哈罗德，”莱利扭头去吻他的鞋头，“我们还有很长一段时间。”  
“我不信。”白鹭先生指的是他硬的发痛的阴茎。  
“相信我，尊敬的先生，我在军队里经受过更多魔鬼训练。”  
说这话时他又加入了一根手指，等到两根手指都已经能自由进出，他便张开两指剪着白鹭先生的内壁。莱利故意不去触碰那一点，白鹭先生只能扭送自己的屁股，当意识到自己这样有多么像娼妓时，他僵住了。  
“现在干我，或者滚。”他威胁道，“你不会想看到我生气的。”  
莱利明白，白鹭先生的气其实是冲着他自己去的，但他同样不想惹恼这位黑帮老大。他自己是怎么说的来着？“我通常只有两面，一面是冷静，一面是暴怒，不过没有人能在看到第二面后还站在这里和我讲话。”他抽出手指，又向白鹭先生包裹在西装裤里的臀瓣甩了一巴掌。“谁说过我不想干你？”莱利说。他把阴茎对准白鹭先生发红的小穴，然后慢慢地挤了进去。  
距离上次做爱已经过了几个月，白鹭先生依然紧到让他窒息，莱利开始怀疑他是不是真的有过很多性伙伴，或者他口中的宠物就是一群满地乱滚的毛球。白鹭先生仰起头，无助地小口喘着气。莱利轻轻拍打着他的屁股，试图让他放松。当白鹭先生的气息恢复平静，他知道时间到了。  
“哈罗德·白鹭，我现在要对你施以刑罚。就算你开口坦白，我也不会停止施刑。”他宣布道。白鹭先生瞪了他一眼，夹紧后穴以示不满。莱利倒抽一口气，握住他的腰开始操干。  
欲望在血液里冲撞，注满四肢百骸，他的下身有如火炭一般燃烧。他们是一座山上的两头野兽，最大的爱好就是彼此征服，一场性爱就是一场战争，没有人愿意首先缴械投降。他们彼此撕咬着，冲撞着，纵容着，在一次又一次的角力中较量。莱利深知他只有一次机会，当白鹭先生起身离开，他也许再也无法追踪到他。这场刑罚与其说是针对白鹭先生，不如说是针对他自己，他必须赢得比赛，才能留住这神出鬼没的黑帮老大。  
白鹭先生几乎被灭顶的浪潮淹没，手铐早已脱离他的双手，此刻他正隔着衬衫抚慰自己的胸口。然后是肋骨，小腹，最后钻进裤子，圈住自己的阴茎。他是黑市上叱诧风云的传奇人物，但并不能算是情场老手，在前后夹击的快感里，他一时找不到自己的位置。莱利凑过去吻他的脖子时，他的眼里已有泪光。  
“弄痛你了吗？”他低声问。  
回答他的是白鹭先生纠缠过来的舌头。  
这是他们第一次接吻，白鹭先生吮吸着他的舌尖，啃咬他的牙齿，薄荷的清香从他的口腔渡到莱利口中。莱利贴近他的胸口，发现他们都心跳得飞快，无数回响渐渐荡成一声，他握住白鹭先生垂在身侧的另一只手。这个吻持续了很久，期间总是被白鹭先生的喘息打断，他面色潮红，似乎弄丢了自己的呼吸。莱利忍不住扼住他的脖颈，双手越收越紧，白鹭先生不可置信地看着他。他试图摆脱莱利的扼制。但莱利没有放手。  
白鹭先生的呜咽声越来越小，莱利再次顶进去时，他只能发出小动物一般细弱的呻吟。渐渐地，他感到自己在昏迷与清醒的边界游走，快感和痛感一同冲刷着感官，他像一片沙滩，被冲洗得愈发纯粹。他无法思考，唯一能做的就是抱紧莱利的肩膀，摇摇晃晃地给予所求。高潮像闪电，也像雪盲，而性爱如同死亡，他讶异于这些年来对自我毁灭的渴望。  
莱利松开手的一瞬间，肩膀上便被咬了一口。黑帮老大的眼镜已经歪向一边，眼眶发红，浅蓝色的眼睛怒视着他。莱利又凑过去吻他。  
“……别急着生气，我看……你也乐在其中。”他哑着嗓子说。绵密的吻终于浇灭了白鹭先生的怒火，他绷紧的腰背渐渐放松下来，大张着腿迎接莱利最后的冲刺。几次抽插后，莱利也射在他体内。抽出阴茎时，精液弄脏了白鹭先生昂贵的西裤，滴滴答答地洇湿了转椅的坐垫。这条裤子算是报废了，莱利还没有算出什么时候能赔他一条新的。  
“你可以先穿我的工装。”他小声提议。  
白鹭先生对此嗤之以鼻。他站起来，因为跛脚，一侧肩膀微微高于另一侧。莱利的衣服显然太大，外套下摆擦过他的腿弯，往下几厘米就是黑色的小腿袜。他沐浴着莱利的目光，提上裤子，把腰带提得很高，裤脚依然盖过了鞋面。  
“差强人意。”他说。  
“所以你想好了吗？”莱利问。他指的是雅利安兄弟会的案件。“我要向上级交代的。”  
白鹭先生递给他一张纸条，上面简短地写着一行地址。  
“原来你早就准备好了？”莱利把纸条塞进口袋。  
“他们不想做生意。”白鹭先生的手按在门把上，“别惊讶，我在城里有很多线人。——不过，我依然对他们的货感兴趣。”  
“那就晚半个小时过去，哈罗德。然后你会发现他们的货正在等你，而人已经挤满了纽约警局。”说完他顿了顿，像是在等白鹭先生。但对方只是点了点头，一只脚已经迈出了门槛。  
“——等等！”  
莱利追上去，捉住他的手。白鹭先生没有回头，莱利感觉自己的手心热热的。  
他不知道自己在白鹭先生心里的位置，更不知道他们能不能再次相遇。几个月前，白鹭先生的豪宅人去楼空，莱利再也没有找到他。白鹭先生无处不在，却又无迹可寻；他的名声依然叫得响亮，莱利却失去了所有关于他的线索。“我们都上床两次了，你连电话号码都不打算留给我？”  
“你不需要打给我。如果有事，我会打给你。”白鹭先生说。  
这意味着白鹭先生拒绝了他。  
莱利后退一步，心里一沉。  
“但那三万块钱，我会要回来的。我保证，约翰。”  
“哪三万？”  
“西装裤的价格。”  
莱利还没来得及说些什么，白鹭先生已经离开了。  
警探愕然地看着口袋里的纸条，过了一会儿才走出审讯室，脸上带着微笑。


End file.
